This invention relates generally to portable urinals and more particularly to portable stand-up urinals for disabled or partially disabled persons.
It is known in the healthcare field to employ portable in-bed or stand-up urinals for male and female bed ridden patients. Urinal bottles have been used for many years to collect urine specimens for medical analysis. More to the point, one of the most common uses for urine bottles is to allow a bed-ridden individual to urinate while lying in the prone position. Examples of such devices are set forth in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,835,857 Rogers, III et al. 3,927,426 Geddes 4,023,216 Li 4,270,231 Zint 4,309,779 Knight 4,531,245 Lowd et al. 4,769,858 Gamm et al. 5,010,599 Nilsson 5,285,532 Sealy ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,857 to Rogers, III et al. discloses a male urinal device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,426 to Geddes discloses a male and female urinal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,216 to Li discloses a urinal device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,231 to Zint discloses a portable male urinal with drain means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,779 to Knight discloses a personal urinal device useable by males and females.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,245 to Lowd et al. discloses a personal urinal device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,858 to Gamm et al. discloses a urinal bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,599 to Nilsson discloses a portable unisex urinal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,532 to Sealy discloses a portable urinal device.
There are several drawbacks to using in-bed urinal devices typical of the art. Because in-bed urinals are used in a prone position the bladder can not be completely emptied. This causes low urine output and frequent bladder infection. Further, the prone position is a difficult position from which to urinate and there is usually some leakage involved which causes skin irritations around the genitals, wet clothing, wet sheets and a wet bed.
Further, problems exist with portable stand-up urinal devices typical of the art. Stand-up urinals typical of the art pose sanitary problems. They allow for the build up of germs and bacteria which in turn raises the risk of transmitting disease or infection between different people. Further, stand-up urinals typical of the art fail to provide support for the individual using the device. These devices are typically used by disabled or bed-ridden individuals who need assistance to stand. These devices fail to provide such assistance.
Thus there exists the need for a portable urinal which can be utilized in the standing or sitting position by disabled, partially disabled or bed ridden persons.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a portable urinal that can be used while standing or sitting.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable stand-up urinal which can be used by disabled, partially disabled or bed-ridden persons.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sanitary portable urinal that can be used while standing or sitting.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable urinal that can be used while standing which provides the user with support.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable urinal that can be used while standing or sitting which is connectable to a standard walker.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable urinal that can be used while standing or sitting that is positionally adjustable.